


Limbs of Seaweed, Heart of Sand

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [52]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flying Dutchman, M/M, Mer!Janus, and helps him, but remus loves him, janus has a bit of a flash back, remus mentions fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Janus panics.  Remus helps.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Limbs of Seaweed, Heart of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> series ends tonight:)  
> -ky

Janus let out a mournful keen and a moment later, Remus was by his side, wrapping an arm around the mer.

“What happened?”

It was the one day that the crew of the Dutchman was allowed onshore, and so most of the day had been spent with Remus on the beach of an area that was close enough to the ship that he would be able to return at the end of the day.

Janus nestled into Remus’ embrace, another sob ripping itself out of him. “Sorry..”

“No, Fish, it’s okay to cry, can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know…” Janus let his tail wrap securely around Remus’ legs and he looked up, painfully crying pearls. “I just.. I can feel the harpoon still…”

Remus ran a grounding hand down Janus’ tail. “Hey, breathe for me. It’s okay, I’ll hurt anyone who tries to get to you.”

Janus let out a shaking breath. “I know, but it’s so inconvenient to you.”

Remus laughed. “Fish, I’m an immortal ghost captain. Nothing is inconvenient, except for the many places that we have to meet up so I can fu--”

“Remus.”

“What? It’s true.” Remus kissed him gently on the cheek, running a thumb on Janus’ shoulder. “But I’m finally at peace.”

“You are?”

“Course! I get to be wild and crazy with my crew, you visit and cure my aching heart, Patton and Logan get to be with me and Remy’s years are almost done so he can return and grow old naturally! Not to mention my big brother and his mate, I have all of my family with me.”

Janus wiped away the pearls from his cheeks. “I never thought of it that way.

“That’s why I’m here, you sand heart.”

Janus wrinkled his nose. “Your nicknames are getting worse.”

“You’re not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments?


End file.
